Happily Ever After-The Fifth Year
by Lily Firebolt7 UNITE
Summary: ok, me and Firebotl7's first fic 2gether. I am ~*Lily*~, btw. it's love-hate and all that. I LUV THOSE TYPES! Ok, so u like have to like read and like REVIEWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEEAAAASSSEEE!!!! I LUVV UUUUUU!!
1. The Fifth Year

  
Happily Ever After   
  
Lily lay in her bed one night, blood-stained, crying out for someone, someone who loved her. She had just gone through another day of beatings, and endless threats of death. She liked to think of herself as Cinderella. Her father died shortly after marrying her step-mother. She had loved her father so much, and now he was gone. He had left her with her pompous, agitated step-mother, and her daughter, Petunia. She felt very alone. The only communication they gave her were sense-less beatings, and thrashings. The only difference between her and Cinderella was that Cinderella had a prince who came to rescue her, and they all lived happily ever after. So, where was her prince. Was he ever going to come to her rescue? Lily was certain that she would never live happily ever-after.   
  
Now on to a happier scene:   
  
It was September 1, and Lily was at kings cross station, and was feeling horrible. Her evil step mother, Elizabeth, had refused to drive her to Kings Cross station, so Lily had been forced to ride the city bus. The people on the bus had teased her for having an owl, but that wasn't the thing that was bothering Lily, it was the bruises and scars that the beatings had left on her skin. "What if someone found out about this???? Who would care?? I have no friends! No one even gave me a chance!!!" Lily thought to her self.   
  
Then Lily spotted a friendly looking girl,who was hanging around Sirius, James Remus, and Peter. Lily wanted to go over and introduce herself, but then she thought, "The Maruders haven't liked me, or showed that they did, and no one else has ever liked me before, so why would she be different?" but Lily could hear the girls laugh, and wished that she could be like that, and have friends. She could see her now more clearly, Sirius was tickling her, and Lily could see her blonde hair shining in the sunlight, and she was laughing, looking like she was having the time of her life. Just then the girl turned around, and looked at Lily.   
  
Lily tried to look away, but she was too late, the girl had spotted her. The girl started to walk towards Lily. Lily thought frantically, "what am I going to do? This might be my one and only chance to make a friend!! What do I say?" But she was too late. The girl was standing right in front of her. She was smiling, and looked really friendly. "HI!! I saw you standing all alone, and thought that you looked lonely! Do you want to come join us?? I'm Kim by the way!" "WOW!! THIS IS SOO COOL!!! SOMEONE IS ASKING ME TO JOIN THEM!!! OF COURSE I WANT TO GO!!" Lily thought. "YEAH! I mean yeah! I would really like that!" said Lily. And she followed Kim over to James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. When Kim reached the guys, she jumped into Sirius's arms, but he promptly put her down. "Kim we gotta get on the train or its gonna leave without us!!" Said Sirius. All 6 of them gathered their stuff, and went to board the train. They were so late, that they were forced to sit with first years. "So guys, I never got to tell you who this is, its Lily, I thought that she looked lonely, so I brought her over to talk to us!" said Kim from Sirius's lap. "Yeah hun, we know her. Remember, you are the new one here not us!" said Sirius while playing with Kims long blonde hair. "Well then why aren't you talking to her??" asked Kim confused (as usual) Peter began "She is just really..-bossy"  
  
"So you guys don't like her just because she is bossy?? What crawled up your butts?? Did it ever occur to you, that I am practically the bossiest person on earth?? And I am sure that Padf-er-Sirius is close behind!!! How could you not like her!! She is soo nice, and James you can't tell me that you didn't notice how pretty she is!!" as Kim said this, James turned a brilliant shade of red. "Kim you don't have do to this! I know that I am really naive sometimes, and probably that is hard for you to deal with." Said Lily. "No this is the dumbest thing that I have ever heard! I get so witchy sometimes, you would think that I had been taken over by aliens!!" said Kim, still confused as to why they would like her and not Lily. "Hun, I think that you were taken over by aliens a longgg time ago!" Said Sirius from behind Kims head. For this Sirius received a big mouth full of Kim's hair. "uhh rokay, srorry!!" said Sirius. "Now why don't you guys like Lily??" Said Kim determined to get to the bottom of this. "Well," started Peter, "I don't really know her that well, and no one else liked her either, so I thought why waste my time on someone like that!" "Peter!! How could you be that shallow!!! This is a perefectly cool, and nice girl, too bad you won't ever get a girl as nice as her." Kim shouted at Peter, showing her great distaste for him. Peter turned red at this, and started to leave.   
As soon as he left, James spoke up, "Hi Lily. Uhh do you want to sit down? You can sit next to me." And he turned red as he said it. "Aaww!! How cute, my little sunshine's got himself a crush!!" Said Sirius, and after he did, he wished he hadn't, because he got not one but two knocks to the head, one from Kim and one from James. Maybe they will help, you never know.   
"We will be coming up to Hogsmeade, momentarily, please change into your robes." Said the voice from the intercom. "Alright, I don't really trust you guys, so OUT!! Babe you too!" said Kim. "Kim thanks sooo much!!!! You don't know how long I have been wanting to be accepted like this! It means so so soooo much to me!!!" Said Lily before changing into her Hogwarts robes. "Don't worry about it, it was nothing. I know how it feels to be singled out, believe me, I was dreading coming to school, and then I met Sirius." Said Kim. ::bang, bang:: "God girl, how long does it take you to change??" said Sirius, ready to get off the train, with the first year boys. Kim and Lily simontaniously said "Alohomara!'' and the door blew up. "wow, you could have just opened the door, you didn't have to bust it open, now they can all see us!!'' Said Sirius, with his adorable grin. As he said this Kim felt her self go pink. "Babe I thought that we weren't going to do that until we got to Hogwarts!'' Kim said, watching the first year boys in awe.   
  
James walked in grinning oddly at Lily.  
  
  
"Lily, would you forgive me for every prank, and mean thing that I have ever said or   
done to you? I mean I really like you. You are everything that I could have ever hoped for, and I cant believe that I never noticed it before. Would you be my girl friend?" Said James, and suddenly blushed. 'Come on Lily, please say you will!!! I wont be able to stand the humiliation if you don't!! I mean who am I kidding?? I could have any girl in the whole school if I wanted!' thought James.   
  
Lily just stared at him in disgust. "James Potter! You are the most   
egotistic, pompous, in-human person i know!!! UGH! No i will not be ur   
girlfriend. I am suuuuuuure u can *find* another girl to take my place!"   
And with that Lily stalked off closely followed by her new-found friend,   
Kim.   
  
  
When they arrived at the castle they took their usual seats. Lily sat   
on the opposite side of the table from Sirius, and James. Kim wanted to sit   
with Sirius really bad, but knew her friend needed her.   
"Lily?" Kim questioned cautiously.   
"Hmm?"   
"W-why did y-you get so mad?"   
"BECAUSE...that James Potter is a no good twit!!! I thought he might   
just have potential, but now I have seen a clearer side of him! He's just a   
stuck-up git!" Lily screamed this so James could hear it.   
"And LILY is a bratty-PRISS, who doesn't know when something GOOD   
happens!!! "James exclaimed, his jet-black hair ruffling.   
"UGH! When something GOOD happens?!?!? I don't think you asking ME out was a GOOD thing!! "At this James stood up. Lily also took to her feet, and Sirius and Kim were directly behind their friends.   
  
They went on and on yelling insults at each other, across the table.   
  
"Oooooo...Lily be careful! You might just trip on your nasty red hair!   
God, forbid you have a friend, or a GREAT boyfriend like ME!!! You know what? Who cares about you? Your just another mind-less joke! You don't even have a REAL family! You're just a STUPID mudblood!!!!!!" Now this did it! Sirius left James' side and walked over to Lily and Kim. Everyone in the room were glaring at James. Lily's eyes were tearing up. She walked forward, and, to the shock of everybody, she slapped James. With all the force she could muster up. He, being a strong Quidditch player and all, teetered at her strength. Finally, (where had they been in the first place?) one of the professors ran over.   
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?!?! I demand an answer, NOW!" shouted Professor McGonagall. "Well, James here was being his normal bastardy self, and called me a mudblood, and then I was just defending myself." Said Lily. "NO! that is not what happened!" said James defending himself. "Yea it is!" Said Sirius, Kim and Lily. By now all this shouting had attracted most of the school, and everyone was standing around them waiting for someone to start a fight. "My office James, and you too Lily. NOW!" screamed McGonagall. "But but but but but… Sirius, and Kim I thought that you were my friends! Some friends you are!" said James bitterly. "James we are your friends, but we are Lily's friends too, and what you did really hurt her." Said Kim, before walking off.   
  
As they passed through the halls, closley following Prof. Mcgonagal (sp?), they threw each other nasty faces, and when James did a very *not nice* hand jesture, it caused Lily to gasp really loud. And the yelling started once more.   
"Oh! If I wasn't a lady I would......" "But you aren't a lady! CHEAP BITCH! That's more like it!" Professor Mcgonagal was appalled at their rudeness towards each other, and the disrespect she was getting. "THAT'S IT!" she screamed. "Lily...James...FOLLOW ME!"  
She then led them through a very narrow hall, and stopped in front of a large Gargoyal. She whispered the word....very quietly......it sounded like.....cauldron pasties! The Gargoyal suddenly came to life, and they walked in. Sitting in the desk in front of them, to their horror, was none other then Professor Dumbledore.  
  
A/N: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! So....the kids get into a little trouble, eh? HAHA! The bad writing was all Kim!!! Good writing....ME....~*Lily*~....*OUCH* Sorry, Kim, I was just playing!!! hehehehe.....R/R!!!! i was checking my statistics, and i noticed that 654 (654!!!) ppl read my "Life After Hogwarts" and 17 (17!!!!) ppl reviewed!!! THATS ALLLLL! So, do ur self a favor! Review!!!!!! Ok! Kim?   
  
(Kim writes cheesy authors note here)  
  
J/P, kim!!!! hehhehe! i am sooooo mean! Back to Kim!  
  
Lisa is ~*Lily*~  
  
  
OK, I know that you all love this, and want more of me and sirius, cause I do too! but you will just have to wait till Lisa and I get our lazy butts to work! haha and that we arent too hyper to write..........dont wanna see hyper kim and lisa writing! hehehe well PLEASE REVIEW CAUSE WE WORKED HARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE SIRIUS!!! for real I do!! ~Kim  
  



	2. Bladder Troubles

Happily Ever After: Bladder Problems part 2  
By: Kim and Lisa  
(aka firebolt7 and ~*Lily*~)  


  
Sitting in the desk in front of them, to their horror, was none   
other then Professor Dumbledore.  
  
The two followed Professor McGonagall into his office. What they saw next surprised them so much, that James peed his pants!!  "I'm not going to let this perfect opportunity of humiliating James slip by!" Thought Lily.  She slipped her magic camera out of her bag, and snapped a quick photo, Lily couldn't wait to see it developed!  James tried desperately to grab her camera but he couldn't quite reach.  He jumped over an ottoman, and got a disapproving look from McGonagall.  "YOU WILL NOT ACT LIKE THIS IN FRONT OF THEHEADMASTER!"  Shouted McGonagall outraged at their behavior.  "Minevera,it is nothing!  They are just young lovers, let then fight." Said Dumbledore with the twinkle still in his eyes.  "WE ARE NOT LOVERS!!" shoutedJames, and after he said it, he remembered who he was talking to.  "You shan't talk like that to the headmaster, remember who you are talking to!" said McGonagall appalled that the headmaster would allow this sort of behavior. "Minevera, maybe it would be best if you left us to figure this out."  Said Dumbledore, and McGonagall left feeling dejected.    
  
"Now tell me what happened, to get her so ticked off!" said Dumbledore laughing. "Well,' started James, 'I was just trying to ask Lily out, and then shefreaked on me, it must be pms or something,' James was interrupted by Lily, "I RESENT THAT!!" "All right Lily, I will hear your side after James is done, but James don't assume things like that, because it can get you into trouble." said Dumbledore, grinning.  "Okay, sorry Lily, but she got really peeved, and started yelling all these insults at me,and I was being nice and I really like her, but she just wouldn't stop yellingat me, and then I did call her a mudblood, and I am really sorry, but shereally embarrassed me."  Said James, nowgoing red for letting Lily know that she embarrassed him.  "Well, well, well, I, lowly Lily have embarrassed the High Almighty James, now have I?" asked Lily maliciously.  "Lily." Said Dumbledore warningly. "Sorry professor." Said Lily. "Now tell me your side of the story." "Well, he is so self assured that every girl is just going to lie down and let him walk on them, I was trying to teach him a lesson.  And I guess that I just got a little carried away, and James I guess that I don't hate you as much as I said that I did."  Now it was Lily's, turn to go red in the face.  Dumbledore chuckled, as he remembered how when he was only in his 4 year at Hogwarts, he had done almost the same thing to Alastor Moody's girlfriend, Arrabella Fig.  It was a good thing that they had been such good friends, other wise that would have ruined their friendship.  "Well, as I can see that you are both sorry, I will not give you a punishment this time, but if I get wind that either of you are using those kinds of words, towards anyone in an unwarranted circumstance I will have to punish you. Now run along.  And kiss and makeup or something."  Said Dumbledoresmiling as they got up and blushed, as they walked out of the office.  
  
Lily, still red in the face but out of anger, stalked ahead of James   
down the deserted hall.  "Lily,wait up! I thought we were back to being friends-" said James.  "Oh, James Potter, I can't believe youa ctually thought for a second that I could put all this behind!" said Lily.  "All this? What? All I did was call you a mudblood!" said James. "That's right!" Said Lily as she quickened her step, and as she turned the corner James grabbed her arm.  Lily gasped from the pain.  Tears came to her eyes as she tried to keep herself from screaming. "Lily?  Are you okay?!"James was really worried now. He still felt something for her, even though he wasn't really showing it. "I'm fine," Lily rasped, "just let goof me!"  James let go of Lily's armand she trodded off to her dormitory. Kim and Sirius, who had followed them to the headmaster's room hidden under James' invisibility cloak, were watching and listening in silence around the corner. "I think there is something really wrong with Lily," breathed Kim.  "Why don't we go and find out?"  Kim nodded, and theywalked slowly and quietly to the Gryffindor common room.    
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kim walked intoher dormitory, and looked around for Lily. She wasn't   
on her bed. Kim didn't see her anywhere, and she was starting to getworried.  Her ears then perked up to thesound of running water.  She raced intothe bathroom, and there, on the stone-cold floor, was Lily.  She was passed out, and all she had on was a tank-top, and shorts. Tears stained her face. Kim noticed bruises and cuts all over her body.  She tried to get Lily to wake up, but it was useless.  Then all she could remember before blacking out were the deep lashes imprinted on Lily's bony back.    
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: and yet we meet again!  It's Kim this time, Hi to all my adoring fans!!!  PLEASEREVIEW!!!!!!  WE NEED THEM BADLY!!!  Or Lisa and I will write a joint, "what happens when you bad bad, ppl don't review!" hahaha and I don't think that you people want to see that, it would be very scary!  Well, I COMMAND YOU!!  YOUMUST REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!  BAAAAAAAAAAAAAI am the sheep of Kim past!!!   Hahaha guess what everyone!!  I GOT MYSELF BACK!!  YAYAYA!!  TIME TO REALLY ANNOY MR AUGENSTEINE!!!!!!YAYAYAYAYAYAY!! I CANT WAIT!  Well please, please, please, please review!!!!!!!!!!! Pretty please with whipped cream and cherries on top?  I will personally send you a sundae if you review! Well I will let you review now, and say hi to my Sirius!!  ~Kim  
  
Oh yeah, and a disclaimer: I GET CORY!!  Hahahaha jk Lisa, I get Sirius!  Ha but I don't own him, the almighty JKR owns them all. :(  


End file.
